


Taking Direction

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha 17 has An Emotion but only for These Two People thank you very much, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody and Obi-Wan are soft saps, He insists any implication otherwise is all lies, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, The other two know better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Cody and Alpha-17 love making Obi-Wan fall apart for them.But they take care of each other too.
Relationships: Alpha-17/CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Taking Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Shira for betaing!
> 
> I have a lot of Feelings about these three right now so expect more of them from me.

CWCWCW

Obi-Wan was on his hands and knees, sucking Cody's cock. He enjoyed that a great deal. Normally, he was able to focus and make it extremely pleasurable for the man. This time he was struggling.

But he would challenge anyone to be focused on _anything_ , with Alpha-17 rimming them.

Alpha made it clear he would keep it up until Obi-Wan made Cody come. Then he would finish prepping Obi-Wan and fuck him senseless. 

Honestly, _no one_ would be able to concentrate like this.

Obi-Wan whined around Cody's cock as he squirmed from the feel of Alpha's tongue. The sensations were maddening!

“Now, now, Ob’ika. Pay less attention to me and more to Cody. You’re supposed to be taking care of him, remember?” Alpha scolded.

His tone was stern, but the Force was full of his affection, so the impact was lessened. They both felt so _warm_ and caring in the Force. It was easy to get lost in that sometimes.

Obi-Wan tried so hard to focus but Alpha was incredibly talented at what he was doing. And the lust in the Force was so thick and strong. Obi-Wan shook from the overwhelming feelings of it all.

Cody pet Obi-Wan's hair. "It's ok, cyare. I know it's a lot. It feels so good, doesn't it? You're being very good. You can do it." 

Obi-Wan whined. He was trying, he _wanted_ to do this.

"It’s hard to think when he's doing that. I know. I could barely move after the first time he did this to me," Cody continued.

The mental image, of Cody on his hands and knees for Alpha, of Alpha's tongue doing these wicked things to him was gorgeous. Maybe they'll do it and let him watch sometime, Obi-Wan thought.

A twist of Alpha's tongue and Obi-Wan whimpered. Cody groaned at the sensation on his cock.

"Shh," Cody managed a moment later. "Don't try to think, cyare. Just focus on my cock in your mouth. You can do it."

Obi-Wan wondered how, exactly, he's supposed to _not_ focus on the tongue in his ass, but his mouth was preoccupied so he couldn’t ask.

Obi-Wan gave it all he could and finally, finally it was enough. Cody came down his throat, groaning as he did so.

Alpha pulled back and told Obi-Wan he was allowed to release Cody's cock.

Any response Obi-Wan might have made was replaced with a moan as two of Alpha's thick fingers pressed into him. Cody shifted how he was positioned so the redhead could lay his head on his thigh. Deft fingers started to card through hair as the redhead moaned and squirmed as Alpha prepped him.

“So spoiled,” Alpha teased. 

Obi-Wan was and he knew it. He was so fortunate to have them both.

“And all ours,” Cody added, tone not hiding his pleasure at that.

It was true. They both loved him, and he loved them so very much.

“Yours,” he managed softly.

Their happiness at his words was startlingly clear in the Force. Maybe he needed to say it more often.

“Mesh’la,” Cody muttered.

“He really is,” Alpha agreed.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the fond smile. It was nice, hearing them call him beautiful. He moaned as two fingers became three. Everything about the Alpha class was larger than the “standard” clones. Even the fingers. Three of them inside him felt so very thick and wonderful. He pushed back, desperate for more 

“Impatient,” Alpha chided.

The redhead pouted. He was plenty prepped.

“Want you,” he groused.

A sharp twist of fingers made him whimper.

“You’ll have me when I think you’re ready,” Alpha reminded. 

Obi-Wan is rock hard, aching, desperate and begging by the time Alpha finally presses his cock into him. Alpha is steady and unrelenting inside him. Cody's fingers are gentle in his hair.

It didn’t take long to push Obi-Wan over the edge after that.

But Alpha didn’t stop.

Obi-Wan trembled and keened as he was fucked into overstimulation. Cody offered his fingers and Obi-Wan greedily accepted them into his mouth, needing the additional anchor. The younger clone’s other hand stayed in his hair, petting gently. The redhead looked up at him with loving eyes and received an equally besotted look in return. It settled him more than expected. Still, it felt like an eternity of Alpha steadily pounding into him. It made him writhe as wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure washed over him. He could only moan wretchedly as he finally felt the other’s release filling him.

The older clone rubbed soothing circles on the Jedi’s trembling back after he finished. 

"Doing so well for us, Ob'ika," Alpha purred.

Obi-Wan felt the warmth of Alpha's approval in the Force. It was so nice. Suddenly, Cody's hand cupped Obi-Wan's face, making him look up. It didn't take long to understand the question in his eyes. Some nights, Obi-Wan would need to stop. Others, he could let them fuck him for ages. This night was one of the latter.

He smiled. "Please, Cody?"

The pleased smile on Cody's face and the pleased rumble from Alpha were heady things; they made him feel warm all over. He wanted _more._

"So sweet for us, cyare," Cody answered. 

Obi-Wan groaned when Alpha pulled out.

"Best hurry, Ob'ika, before all my seed spills out of that pretty ass and you make a mess."

The redhead blushed crimson as he scrambled to obey as Cody shifted to a position that would allow Obi-Wan to ride him more easily.

"Smart, Kot'ika. Bout time he had to do some of the work," Alpha growled. 

Obi-Wan shivered. He loved that tone. It always promised such _exquisite_ things. He sank down onto Cody's cock, moaning as he was filled again.

"Look at you, cyare. So beautiful for us," Cody praised.

Cody was always so free with his praise, where Alpha made him work harder for it. Obi-Wan craved both, in very different ways. Cody's easy praise soothed the deep parts of him that struggle with fears he isn't enough. Alpha's praise was harder to earn but no less real, no less genuine. Earning it felt so wonderful.

"Come on, Ob'ika, show me how much you want his cock," Alpha ordered. 

Obi-Wan shivered at the growled order. The tone just _did things_ to him, made him desperate to obey. He started to move, raising himself up and lowering himself down on Cody's cock over and over, trying to find a rhythm. Then Alpha, the absolute _bastard_ , snaked a hand around him and pinched a nipple, making him whimper and throwing off his rhythm. 

"Alpha," Obi-Wan whined in protest.

"Hush. Just focus on riding Cody's cock," Alpha scolded.

Obi-Wan did his best to focus on his task, even as Alpha's teasing hands slid across his skin. But he was _sensitive_ , and Cody had ironclad control. And Alpha's hands were so _distracting_. 

"Hmm, I think he might need some help," Cody teased after Obi-Wan faltered yet again.

Obi-Wan's sad whine was borderline _pitiful,_ and he knew it. Alpha's hands took hold of his waist and began to _move him_. Force, that was so arousing, Obi-Wan thought. Cody could manhandle him too, but it was even easier for Alpha.

"I have to do all the work around here," Alpha sighed, sounding Long Suffering.

"Your sacrifice is appreciated," Cody teased.

Alpha brought Obi-Wan back down hard, drawing a wail from Obi-Wan and a moan from Cody.

"Look at you both," Alpha murmured. "So needy and beautiful."

Over and over Alpha moved Obi-Wan up and down on Cody's cock. Obi-Wan clung to Cody's shoulders. Since Alpha had Obi-Wan's movements under control, Cody took over teasing Obi-Wan. He played with the red head's nipples, ran hands along his torso, occasionally ran a hand along his cock. Obi-Wan moaned wantonly, blissed out but trusting and pliant in their hold. Their touch plus their combined arousal in the Force had him floaty and dazed. It was so good. 

"Look at him," Cody murmured, awed.

Cody felt so pleased. It made Obi-Wan smile dopily. He liked it when they were pleased with him; it felt so _good_.

"I think we best finish this up," Alpha said.

The younger clone agreed. A few more moves and Alpha held Obi-Wan still as Cody came. 

Cody peppered kisses across Obi-Wan's face, and the redhead melted. Obi-Wan was eased forward to lean against the younger clone, whose cock was still buried inside him. He buried his head against the clone’s neck and sighed softly.

“Come here," Cody said to Alpha.

Alpha's look was gruff, but tinged with fondness.

"Think you're in charge now, Kot'ika?"

The look he received in return was all amusement.

Alpha moved closer, letting out a soft moan when Cody's calloused hand closed around his cock. He was already close; watching the two most important people in his world together affected him greatly. When he let himself, when he let go of his usual self-control, it didn't take long to come in Cody's hand. Alpha leaned forward just enough that he could press his forehead against the younger clone’s.

After he caught his breath, Alpha pulled back and then eased Obi-Wan off Cody's cock. The redhead whined as the cock slipped free. 

"Shhh, we have you," Alpha soothed as he pulled Obi-Wan against his chest.

Cody moved, allowing the older clone to settle back against the wall. Alpha slipped two fingers back into Obi-Wan's well used hole, earning a moan. The moan turned into a sob as Cody leaned down and took Obi-Wan's cock into his mouth.

"Look at him, Ob'ika," Alpha purred.

Obi-Wan did, eyes blown wide. Cody looked up at him, a grin clear in those beautiful golden eyes. The redhead shook and keened as he was once again pushed to the edge. Being the center of their combined attention was like being caught in a storm. It consumed and overwhelmed him utterly. But it was so _good._

Between them, it was quick work to bring a sobbing Obi-Wan to a shattering orgasm.

“You were so good for us, cyare,” Cody praised as he kissed the redhead softly.

A disapproving whine met his move to stand.

“I have to clean up, mesh’la, and I have to get something to clean you two up too,” the clone reminded gently. “Let Alpha hold you.”

Obi-Wan sighed and cuddled back against Alpha’s chest.

“He’ll be back soon, you know he never leaves you for long,” the older clone reminded. 

It was true. Alpha didn’t get to stay with them anywhere near often enough, but Cody almost always got to be with him. 

Cody pressed kisses to both of their foreheads before heading to the fresher. Alpha swatted at him, pretending to be disapproving of the affection. The beaming smile told him that the younger clone saw right through him. He supposed that was acceptable.

A few minutes later Cody returned, carrying two damp cloths. After they cleaned the worst of the mess from their bodies, Obi-Wan was bundled between them. The cloths were returned to the fresher with a little frivolous Force use.

“Neither of you saw that,” the Jedi murmured.

A huff of a laugh and a gentle kiss to his cheek accompanied the words, “Saw what? Nothing happened.”

A snort from Alpha indicated his amusement with the pair of them.

“Ridiculous. Now, go to sleep.”

That was a wise suggestion.

“You always have excellent ideas, Alpha,” Obi-Wan said sleepily as he cuddled even closer, tucking his head into Cody’s chest.

His eyes drifted closed.

It was Cody’s gentle voice that said, “Sleep, cyare. We have you.”

But it was Alpha’s arm that wrapped tighter around him.

Obi-Wan fell asleep between one breath and the next.

“Sleep, Kot’ika,” the older clone said a moment later.

“You’re not actually the boss,” the younger clone grumbled.

Alpha rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the other’s brow.

“Hush and let me look after you,” he chided.

“You always do,” Cody said softly.

A strong hand came to rest on his waist.

“That’s right. Now _sleep_. I know neither of you get enough.”

“Worried mother tooka.”

“ _Lies and slander.”_

Cody fell asleep with a grin on his face.

In that moment, Alpha couldn’t ask for more.

He slept.

CWCWCW


End file.
